the trouble with youth
by Kaitou-san
Summary: WOO FIRST FIC! omg narutos pregnant... with 3 little uchihas... but hes leaving for suna to brood and breed. uh.. better than it sounds. YAOI! YOU WERE WARNED! ON HIATUS! apologies. expect a chappie when some other things have been sorted FORGIVE ME!
1. Chapter 1

OMG!!! My first fic! Im so proud sniff

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, do you really think I would still live in Essex?

Oh dear… Im so nervous, but please read on!! -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji never knew.

Hinata never knew.

Amazing, it seems, that even a powerful byakuugan couldn't pick up something so obvious

no one did.

No one else of their secret glances, faint blushes, or the way their bodies tensed at the slightest touch.

A love hidden like no other.

Not even the hokage.

At leat, until a certain happy accident...

"what?" whispered tsunade. She was stunned. Shocked. Absolutely frozen to the spot.

"you heard us" said sasuke "we're leaving." and then tsunade noticed something about sasuke's arm. Or rather, where it was. That being around narutos waist. Holding his stomach.

And suddenly a lot of things made sense.

"how far along are you?" was her next question. Naruto blushed.  
"about 2 months" he whispered, crimson faced "how did you know?"

"a little uchiha. But how will he give birth? Surely you'll need a c-section…" "nope." interrupted Naruto. "the kyuubi will change my gender for the birthing."

This stunned Tsunade. Really, again! For a hokage, this was a particularly troublesome day.

"but it isn't safe for him here" said sasuke. "god knows how many villagers would be after him in his state. I will not risk him or the baby in a village full of people out to get him for no reason."

The hokage was silent for a moment. Then she made her decision.

"Naruto. Sasuke. I am sending you on a 3 year mission to suna."

She held up her hand to silence their protest.

"your objective is to successfully raise an uchiha hier." she paused and smiled "good luck you two."

Naruto grinned widely, beaming, and sasuke was even smiling! Yes! Smiling! Imagine that!

"thank you baa-chan!"

"just because your pregnant doesn't mean you can call me that brat!" she yelled, grinning .

"see you in 3 years then hokage-sama!" said naruto. He and sasuke then got up and left.

"damn." thought tsunade once they'd gone "that mission is gonna cause a lot of paperwork." but as she turned round, she saw them walk out the city gates hand in hand. She smiled "but they do look good together"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um… its pretty short, and for that I apologise. But give me a break people, im new with this!!!!

PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I want at least one or I'll quit while I'm ahead, and shut down my account because no-one loved my story TT


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! I JUST HAVE TO DEVOTE THIS CHAPPIE TO LOZZIE AND CHRISSIE! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!  
11 reviews in a day! I'M SO PROUD! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Now, lets move on… I still don't own Naruto. Oh how I wish I did…

Tehee, this cappie contains a very OOC Gaara, because its so cute!

"talking"

"**kyuubi chat"**

"_Naruto chat back"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY GAARA!"

Oh dear god… what was that in the distance? A blob of orange? No, look there's a yellow bit… and a smaller (slower?) blob of black… AND OH MY GOD IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR ME!

Gaara squeaked in fear (te hee)

"Neji! Save me!" he squealed, as he leaped into the long haired Hyuuga's arms (he was conveniently situated behind him, you see).

That stopped Naruto in his tracks. But what Neji decided to do to Gaara next realy freaked him out…

"Well, what have we here?" asked a very smug Sasuke, in the general direction of the two ninja's making out.

Blushing furiously, Gaara leapt away from Neji and started wiping the drool on his lips off. Neji just blinked at Sasuke and Naruto as they stood there holding hands, and in Naruto's case, blushing.

"what are you two doing here?" asked a confused Neji.

Sasuke just smirked and pulled a furiously blushing Naruto into a slightly dominating hug.

"uh… hiding from evil villagers who want my blood." Naruto answered shakily.

Gaara crinkled his nose at this "why? They've been after you for years, and you were never bothered before. What's different now?"

Sasuke grinned a predatory grin and answered "What's different now is that Naruto's having my baby"

Neji fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(meanwhile, in Naru-chans little mind)

"**hey kid"**

"_ahh, Kyuubi! I was wondering when you were gonna show up! Here to congratulate me?"_

"**Of course kit! But I have some news…"**

"_Good new right?"_

"**well it depends…"**

"_what is it?"_

"**You're having triplets"**

"…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um… Sasuke?" said Naruto quietly.

Thinking something was wrong, Sasuke held him tighter "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto blushed "well… um… you see…"

"Naruto."

"I'm having triplets!"

And Sasuke joined Neji on the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW this chap was a bit longer than the first. I have new respect for the writers of long fics, making chapters long is hard!

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Gods, I am so, so sorry this update took so long! I had exams, writers block, my friend wanted a lemon for her new bunny, and to top it all off my internet crashed! This has not been a good week for me lol.

Big hugs and thank-you's to all my lovely reviewers!!! Especially An Angel With broken wings! You shall see your fabulous line after this disclaimer:

Disclaimer: If I was making profit from this, I wouldn't be writing it on my step-mothers laptop, that's for sure!

Oh, and as a warning, this will contain Sakura and Ino bashing, and a really, really deep well.

----------------------------------------------linebreaker------------------------------------------------

"Nice one, Naruto." Pouted Gaara "Now look what you've done!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry". Garra huffed.

"well, I think we've been in the sun long enough, lets go get CAKE!!" Grinned Naruto. This cheered Gaara up no end!

"CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!"

----------------------------------------ohlookanotherone----------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile back in Konoha)

Irritated, Tsunade slammed her hands down on her desk, breaking it into many, many tiny pieces. This only irritated her more, and she is now debating whether to invest in one made of reinforced concrete… nah, better not. Too expensive.

Anyways, the reason for the Hokages current violent wrath? Two irritating kunoichi. Or rather, their stalker-ish obsession with a certain raven haird Uchiha. (Who was currently passed out in Suna, but that's not the point.) Even though Tsunade was their _leader_, for goodness sake, those two pink and blonde haired brats _just wouldn't leave her alone!_

"_But Hokage- saaaaaaaaaama!! We're worried about Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!"_

"_We haven't seen him since this moooooooooooorning!"_

"_I wanna have his baaaaaaaaaaaaabies!"_

"_Shove off Ino-pig! HIS LIBIDO IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE"_

Tsunade was not, by nature, a patient woman, but that last one officially made her lose it.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" She roared. Birds fled from trees miles away, Every bug in a 3 and a half mile radius ran to Shino and engulfed him in a tidal wave of cowering insects, and every dog in the city flew home, with their tails between their legs at the force of her shout. Surprisingly, enough, it even shut up Sakura and Ino!

Somewhat surprised, she was calm enough to talk normally for her next statement. "Fine. If you want to see the Uchiha so badly, go to the woods east of the village. About 12 miles or so in the creepiest, darkest part, you'll find a well. A really, really deep one. Jump in, and you may find Sasuke in the bottom."

They were gone within seconds. Tsunade smiled to herself. Now that the 2 main threats to them were gone, Sasuke and Naruto could come back here safely. She must remember to tell Kakashi to teleport the good news. After a quick nap… oh dang, her desk is broken!

--------------------------------------betyouwerentexpectingthree------------------------------------

(And back in Suna)

Sasuke was shocked. Seriously. His jaw was even hanging open! THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! Uchihas are never shocked!

But then again, not every Uchiha has seen their short, blonde, pregnant, male lover eat at least twice his own body weight in cream cakes!

I mean, you'd expect that in Ramen, but not cream cakes! Bizarre!

Longest chappie ever! GO ME!

REVIEW!!! OR NO UPDATE FOR YOU! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! 

No, seriously. Review.

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, its 2:30 am, so forgive me if this chapter's rubbish. I'm tired. Who cares. It's not like any of you even care enough to review for me, so ehy should I update?

Disclaimer: not mine… will never be mine… profit? You must be joking.

Usual warnings, random strangeness, Yaoi and m-preg.

-------------------isisbadthelinebreakerismoreawakethantheauthoress?------------------------------------------

Sasuke couldn't sleep. And, oddly enough, it's not because of angst-related insomnia. Oh no, not this time. Its because of _cravings_. Not his cravings. No, that would be simple. It was Naruto's cravings.

Because, for the love of god, who else could _possibly _eat 30 pounds of Ramen mixed with chocolate? In one sitting,?

And, Naruto wasn't fussy exactly when these sittings were. No, not even the early hours of the morning are safe. 

Which brings us back to our point, that being that Sasuke couldn't sleep.

Stumbling down the stairs, He headed for the refrigerator in the grand kitchen of his - no, _their -_ Uchiha mansion. Opening it, he sighed. He would need to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Again. It seems most everything he bought this morning has now been consumed by that whirlwind of baby and blonde that was his Naruto.

Mixing the Ramen and Chocolate together, Sasuke mused about what had happened that one time when he didn't get up at an ungodly time of the morning for his lover.

Because the horror of cravings was nothing, _nothing, _compared to… **mood swings**. (duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhn!)

-------------------------------holycrapitsalinebreaker----------------------------------------------------------------

(flashbaaaaaaaack!)

"Sasuke?" whined Naruto "don't you love me anymore?"

Oh god… here it comes…

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU? I AM THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD!!!!"

**Mood swings**. Sasuke made a pledge, then and there, that he would kill, maim, castrate and disembowel whatever diety created them.

Painfully.

"Dobe, its 3am, can't it wait until morning?"

And with that Naruto burst into tears. Sighing in defeat, Sasuke climbed out ofbed, off down stairs for Ramen.

Naruto watched him leave, with a manipulative smirk on his scar-cheeked face.

---------------------------FEARTHEMIGHTYLINEBREAKER-------------------------------------------------

Well, you like?

REVIEW OR BURN IN HELL.


End file.
